Stiles advice to being Derek's partner
by PistachioLuver
Summary: Derek's got a girlfriend Leven. First Stiles tell Leven he's Derek's son and now he's saying that there ex-boyfriends. What's Stiles up to? Sterek.


***Okay so this is my first Sterek Teen Wolf Fanfiction. Kinda scared. Hope you like. It's Sterek endgame. Erica and Boyd are alive and Isaac and Jackson are still there.** **Prob OOC but hey I tried.**

***Also I added more to first chapter. Yeah. **

* * *

><p>Derek will do anything for his pack but Derek would kill them if they ever admitted his kindness out loud. They all got the memo and kept there mouths closed, except Stiles. Stiles will tell anybody what a teddy bear his Der Bear is. Derek growled at him, but it had no malice behind, and it especially didn't help prove Derek's point as he went to the library to pick up some books for Stiles. And that's where this story takes place. At the library.<p>

Derek picked up Stiles request and scoffed as he walked over to the check out desk. _Really Stiles? 50 Shades of Grey and seriously? Why did you order the New Moon DVD?_ Derek shook his head before looking up at the lady behind the counter and wow she was...beautiful. She gave a beaming smile "Ready to check out?"

All Derek could do was nod dumbly in response. She was maybe a year or so younger than himself. She was tall and had long blond hair and sparkly green eyes and a great smile. He cleared his throat, "I've never seen you here before?" Because yes, this was not the first he's picked up books for Stiles, and yes Derek blushes every time the ladies behind the desk think it's Derek checking out the sappy romance erotica books and he always stands awkwardly and says there not for him.

"Oh yeah, I just got this job last week. I'm an exchange student from Canada so i'll only be going to work during this semester before I head back up to my college. My dorm is nice though, really nice and my best friends flying down to visit me because she's never been to the states."

"Wow you're chatty." he says, thinking how her and Stiles would get along great.

The girl frowned. "Oh I'm sorry."

"No! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I lik-I like it when you talk?" She blushed and they chatted and the next time he came to grab books for Stiles, she finally asked Derek out and Derek couldn't see why not.

* * *

><p>They (Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson and Scott) were all at a pack meeting at Derek's house when Stiles pointed out Derek's smell. "Dude are you wearing perfume? You smell kinda flowery? I swear if you rolled around in a meadow of flowers, I will never let you live it down."<p>

All the Beta's nodded along, but to the first part.

Derek just shrugged but the pack wouldn't drop it and eventually Scott came up close to smell Derek. "Yeah Stiles, definitely perfume."

"Why are you wearing perfume?" Isaac asked.

"Oh you young innocent thing." Lydia said as she filed her nails. "It's obvious. Derek's got a girlfriend."

"WhAt?!" Stiles was the first to react before being echoed by the rest of the pack.

"I don't want to talk to about it. Pack meeting dismissed."

"Kinda hard to dismiss us, since some of kind of live here." Erica gave a wicked smile. "Don't worry Stiles we'll find out who it is."

* * *

><p>So trying to get information out of Derek was impossible and eventually Erica gave up. But they all met Derek's girlfriend and things went... not in the direction anybody thought it would go.<p>

Derek was showing his girlfriend Leven around his somewhat empty loft. They plopped down on the couch and she had coaxed Derek into a light conversation while they sipped some wine Derek bought last night, wanting to impress his date, when Stiles barged into his loft. "Hey Derek I got the new Captain America movie. I'll plug it in, go get the popc-" That's when Stiles had looked up to see Derek had a girl over, the rest of the word dying in his mouth.

"Hi, who are you?"

Leven and Derek stood up and Leven stuck out her hand. "I'm Leven."

"You're his- you're Derek's um."  
>"Girlfriend?"<br>"Not shy about titles at all." Stiles gave a nervous laugh as the rest of the pack rushed in, there super hearing picking up on girlfriend and rushed in to meet her.

"Wow she's pretty." Erica said.

Many pairs of eyes just stared at Leven and an awkward silence filled the air before Derek cleared his throat and scratched his neck. "Leven this is my pack."  
>"Pack of kids, yup." Stiles said, eyes wide because seriously what was Derek thinking? Just saying pack like that.<p>

"I didn't know you had kids?" Leven asked.

"Oh yup. Derek is so sweet, just adopting the bunch of us rascals."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, I have to stop him from adopting every dog he see's at the shelter when he comes to visit me when I volunteer there." She gives the biggest smile and looks at Derek, her eyes full of awe and admiration, and now even more in love with him, thinking he was a family man.

"Right, so. No movie. We'll come back later then." Stiles says and backs up.

"What, no. I didn't get all your names."

Derek introduced them all and Stiles suggested they leave but the pack disagreed. They all plopped down and had a lovely chat with Derek's new girlfriend. Erica smiled. "Derek is the best dad ever." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, laughing her ass off when he tried to not push her away.

Hours passed and Derek drove Leven home before coming back to his loft to see his pack smiling like crazy. "We've got a new mo-oom." Erica sang.

Stiles got up and was ready to leave when Derek suggested he stay for dinner as Boyd got the burgers ready and Erica worked on the salad. Stiles just shook his head and Derek walked him to his jeep. Outside, Stiles looked up at Derek and stared at him for a moment, studying him. Derek was about to ask what when Stiles asked in a low voice. "Do you really like her?" Derek was shocked before slowly nodding back, trying to shove away any feelings he had for Stiles.

Stiles had liked Leven, she was funny and kind and charming and stupidly beautiful perfect and absolutely normal. Unaware of anything supernatural and Stiles hated her because Derek liked her and it broke his little human heart. But instead of saying that, he just gave a weak smile and said "Okay, goodnight dad." before climbing into his jeep and driving away.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe the casting for the 50 shades of grey movie? I don't think I like the guy, I mean he's not-,"<br>"Derek?" Erica cut Stiles off, smiling as he blushed as they walked out the school.

"No..." Stiles said before looking up, seeing the dark clouds ahead. "Oh lord it's going to rain isn't it?"

"Yup I can smell it. Bye Stiles." Erica said before heading towards the bus.

Stiles jumped in his jeep and began driving home but little less than halfway his jeep made some screeching and crunching and just sounds jeeps shouldn't make before coming to a jerky halt and smoke poured from under his hood.  
>"No, no baby why?" He said to his jeep as he climbed out to see what was wrong. As he was trying to play mechanic, heavy freezing cold rain poured down from the sky and drenching him down to his sarcastic bones. He shivered and shivered like a penguin as he pulled out his phone to call Derek. It went straight to voicemail. He tried several more times with a couple of threatening texts before giving up and calling Scott who eventually picked him up. Isaac was also in the car, you know because he had an infatuation with Scott and vice versa but they were both to scared to admit anything. They dropped Stiles home and it wasn't till after he took a hot shower and threw a tennis ball at his wall a couple times before catching and repeating, that his window slid open. It was Derek climbing through.<p>

"Oh there you are, when I don't need you." Stiles snuffed, still feeling cold and shivery from the rain. "I called you hundreds of time. and you never answered, never came to the rescue. This is why I like Christian Grey better, at least in the books he would have picked me up in his private jet and sexed me up to keep me warm and made me 50 shades happier then you who left me in the rain, and I think I'm coming down with a cold you jackass."

Derek just stared at him with a shocked expression before lifting his hand. "You left your jacket at my loft yesterday..."

"Jackass." Stiles said as he walked over and snatched his jacket.

"And I was on a date with-," "Leven. I shouldn't be surprised." Stiles huffed.

"Look, Stiles." he said as Stiles climbed into bed and tucked himself under his one blanket.

Stiles cut him off. "And I was in the rain and it was cold and I only have one blanket but my dad decided to wash all the blankets and I'm freezing and I'm angry."

"I'll make it up to you. I'll take you out for curly fries how bout that?"

"First thing tomorrow after school and I want a bouquet of roses."

"I can't because I have a date with Leven... but tomorrow right after my date I'll come over with your food, but no roses."

Stiles stayed quiet, his body shivering from the cold and his heart beat hammering was the only thing Derek heard. He sighed and stripped off his jacket and boots before climbing into Stiles bed, putting his chest right up against Stiles back and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist as Stiles shot up. "What are you doing?" his heart was quicker now and a blush crept up his neck, silently willing his penis to not get to excited.

"Warming you up." His eyebrows were raised as if to say 'duh'

Stiles just gulped and laid back down, letting Derek spoon him. The heat was nice and Stiles sighed with relief, snuggling into Derek before saying. "When you come over tomorrow, can we watch the new Captain America movie? I still haven't seen it."

"We can do whatever you want." Derek said and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>So when Stiles waited in his room from 5-7pm and Derek didn't show, yeah Stiles was a little pissed and maybe had a child like temper, taping a sign outside his locked window that read "Sourwolf your furry ass is NOT welcome"<p>

but it wasn't Derek's fault, really, you don't know his situation. Derek had drove Leven to her house and right as she unlocked her door, dragged Derek into a long smothering kiss that took his breath away, which soon lead inside.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Leven breathed as she took off her shirt and Derek kissed her again as she dove for his zipper when he remembered Stiles.

Leven leaned up to kiss him some more before he forced himself to pull away. "wait..."

"What's wrong?" Leven asked, worried.

"Nothing, I just. I was suppose to meet up with Stiles at-," He looked down at his watch and noticed he was 2 hours late. "Shit."

"You're son Stiles?"

Derek cringed, "Not necessarily him. Isaac and Boyd and Erica are technically mine, Stiles is just- he's just Stiles." Derek couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well since he's not your son you don't have to see him tonight then." And so Derek let Leven drag him into staying the night.

* * *

><p>The next day after school Stiles found his car full of roses and could only think... Derek. He growled as he shoved all the roses aside and drove home to find Derek in his dinning room, laying out the cheeseburgers he'd picked up from a greasy drive thru and laid out the pile high plate of curly fries. Stiles didn't even acknowledge him as he sat down to eat.<p>

"Stiles, look." "Don't talk."

"Stiles-," "Dude I will duct tape you're mouth and not in the sexy kinky way. I am so mad." "I know I didn't come last night."

"You stood me up! I waited. Rented that one movie you like, for what? Nothing." "I'll make it up I promise."

"Yeah I can only think of one thing that would let me forgive you." Stiles gave an evil smirk. "Let me drive the Camaro."

"No."

"Yes." "Never."

"You owe me."

* * *

><p>"This is AWESOME!" Stiles yelled as he sped down the empty road at 90 miles per hour.<p>

"Stiles slow down! Watch the turtle! Dammit Stiles are you trying to fly us off a cliff?" Derek worried over every little thing. Stiles looked over at me with a huge infectious smile, almost making them crashing into a helpless deer before he swerved at the last second, filling the air with a terrible screeching sound before coming to a halt.

"That's it. Out!" Derek yelled, jumping out of his car and yanking Stiles door open, grabbing him by the biceps and pulling him up. Stiles just laughed and leaned back against the car, "That was the best. Amazing. I mean seriously, I wish my jeep would go that fast!" He chuckled, calming down before noticing how close Derek was. He looked up threw his eyelashes, noticing Derek looking back down on him.

"Did you forgive me for not showing up?" Derek said, his voice rough.

Stiles swallowed. "It'll do for now."

"Wow that was amazing! Sexy ride Derek." they both looked over to see Leven smiling at them, looking gorgeous as ever.

Derek cleared his throat and walked over into Leven's open arms, hugging her.

"Sorry he didn't show up last night, I couldn't stop kissing these lips." Leven smiled before pecking Derek to prove her point.

"I have nothing to say to that..." Stiles said before leaving them alone, walking home.

* * *

><p>Stiles was at the grocery store days later when he ran into Leven. literally ran into her, with his cart, on accident. Really on accident, Stiles was to busy daydreaming about the time he walked in on Derek working out, shirtless. Yeah.<p>

"Oh lord, I'm so sorry-Stiles?"

"Oh hey Leven." "How are you?"

" ?"

"I've been great but there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Go for it."

"Derek told me you're not his son, but you seem close. I've just been wondering if you're like his ex-boyfriend or something?"

Stiles smiled a wicked smile. "Yeah we broke up but it's okay. I could give you advice."

And that was the start of an evil plan.


End file.
